Meryl Streep
'Meryl Streep '''est une actrice américaine née le 22 Juin 1949 dans le New Jersey. Biographie Une des plus grande actrice de l'ère contemporaine, elle a interprété de nombreux rôles, dont beaucoup sont restés célèbres comme Out of Africa, Sur la Route de Madison. Actrice qui s'est illustrée dans plusieurs genres cinématographiques, c'est également une des plus récompensées avec actuellement trois Oscars de la meilleure actrice, 8 Golden Globes, 2 BAFTA, sans compter son prix d'interprétation féminine à Cannes obtenu en 1989. A noter enfin, qu'elle a joué aussi bien au théâtre, qu'à la télévision, et au cinéma dans des courts et longs métrages. Filmographie * 1975 : ''Everybody Rides the Carousel de John Hubley : Stage 6 (voix) * 1977 : Julia de Fred Zinnemann : Anne Marie * 1978 : Voyage au bout de l'enfer (The Deer Hunter) de Michael Cimino : Linda * 1979 : Manhattan de Woody Allen : Jill * 1979 : La vie privée d'un sénateur (The Seduction of Joe Tynan de Jerry Schatzberg : Karen Traynor * 1979 : Kramer contre Kramer (Kramer vs. Kramer) de Robert Benton : Joanna Kramer * 1981 : La Maîtresse du lieutenant français (The French Lieutenant's Woman) de Karel Reisz : Sarah / Anna * 1982 : La Mort aux enchères (Still of the Night) de Robert Benton : Brooke Reynolds * 1982 : Le Choix de Sophie (Sophie's Choice) d'Alan J. Pakula : Sophie Zawistowski * 1983 : Le Mystère Silkwood (Silkwood) de Mike Nichols : Karen Silkwood * 1984 : Falling in Love d'Ulu Grosbard : Molly Gilmore * 1985 : Plenty de Fred Schepisi : Susan Traherne * 1985 : Out of Africa : Souvenirs d'Afrique (Out of Africa) de Sydney Pollack : Karen Christence Dinesen Blixen * 1986 : La Brûlure (Heartburn) de Mike Nichols : Rachel Louise Samstat * 1987 : Ironweed d'Hector Babenco : Helen Archer * 1988 : Un cri dans la nuit (A Cry in the Dark) de Fred Schepisi : Lindy Chamberlain * 1989 : She-Devil, la diable (She-Devil) de Susan Seidelman : Mary Fisher * 1990 : Bons Baisers d'Hollywood (Postcards from the Edge) de Mike Nichols : Suzanne Vale * 1991 : Rendez-vous au paradis (Defending Your Life) d'Albert Brooks : Julia * 1992 : La mort vous va si bien (Death Becomes Her) de Robert Zemeckis : Madeline Ashton * 1993 : La Maison aux esprits (The House of the Spirits) de Bille August : Clara del Valle Trueba * 1994 : La Rivière sauvage (The River Wild) de Curtis Hanson : Gail Hartman * 1995 : Sur la route de Madison (The Bridges of Madison County) de Clint Eastwood : Francesca Johnson * 1996 : Le Poids du déshonneur (Before and After) de Barbet Schroeder : Dr Carolyn Ryan * 1996 : Simples Secrets (Marvin's Room) de Jerry Zaks : Lee Lacker * 1998 : Les Moissons d'Irlande (Dancing at Lughnasa) de Pat O'Connor : Kate Mundy (Kit) * 1998 : Contre-jour (One True Thing) de Carl Franklin : Kate Gulden * 1999 : La Musique de mon cœur (Music of the Heart) de Wes Craven : Roberta Guaspari Demetras * 2001 : A.I. Intelligence artificielle (Artificial Intelligence: AI) de Steven Spielberg : Mecha bleue (voix) * 2002 : Adaptation (Adaptation.) de Spike Jonze : Susan Orlean * 2002 : The Hours de Stephen Daldry : Clarissa Vaughan * 2003 : Deux en un (Stuck on You) de Peter et Bobby Farrelly : Meryl Streep (non créditée) * 2004 : Un crime dans la tête (The Manchurian Candidate) de Jonathan Demme : Eleanor Shaw * 2004 : Les Désastreuses aventures des orphelins Baudelaire (Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events) de Brad Silberling : tante Agrippine * 2005 : Petites confidences (à ma psy) (Prime) de Ben Younger : Lisa Metzger * 2006 : The Music of Regret de Laurie Simmons : The Woman * 2006 : Le diable s'habille en Prada (The Devil Wears Prada) de David Frankel : Miranda Priestly * 2006 : The Last Show (A Prairie Home Companion) de Robert Altman : Yolanda Johnson * 2006 : Lucas, fourmi malgré lui (Ant Bully) de John A. Davis : la très sage reine (voix) * 2007 : Lions et Agneaux (Lions for Lambs) de Robert Redford : Janine Roth * 2008 : The Magic 7 de Roger Holzberg : Meryl Streep * 2008 : Détention secrète (Rendition) de Gavin Hood : Corrine Witman * 2008 : Le Temps d'un été (Evening) de Lajos Koltai : Lila Wittenborn * 2008 : Dark Matter de Shi-Zheng Chen : Joanna Silver * 2008 : Mamma Mia! de Phyllida Lloyd : Donna Sheridan * 2008 : Doute (Doubt) de John Patrick Shanley : sœur Aloysious Beauvier * 2009 : Julie & Julia, de Nora Ephron : Julia Child * 2009 : Pas si simple (It's Complicated) de Nancy Meyers : Jane Adler * 2009 : Fantastic Mr. Fox de Wes Anderson : Mme Fox (voix) * 2011 : La Dame de fer (The Iron Lady) de Phyllida Lloyd : Margaret Thatcher * 2012 : Tous les espoirs sont permis (Hope Springs) de David Frankel : Kay Soames * 2013 : Un été à Osage County (August: Osage County) de John Wells : Violet Weston * 2014 : The Homesman de Tommy Lee Jones : Altha Carter * 2014 : Into the Woods de Rob Marshall : La Sorcière * 2014 : The Giver de Phillip Noyce : Chief Elder * 2015 : Suffragette (film) de Sarah Gavron : Emmeline Pankhurst * 2015 : Ricki and the Flash de Jonathan Demme : Ricki Rendazzo * 2016 : Florence Foster Jenkins de Stephen Frears : Florence Foster Jenkins Catégorie:Actrice Catégorie:Actrice Américaine Catégorie:Acteur vivant Catégorie:Comédienne Catégorie:Personnes travaillant dans le Cinéma